


Stardust Crusaders! Chains of Destiny!

by AwesomesauceAbbie



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomesauceAbbie/pseuds/AwesomesauceAbbie
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kakyoin Noriaki, Kakyoin Noriaki/Reader, Reader/DIO
Kudos: 14





	1. The Man Possessed by An Evil Spirit!

"Jotaro Kujo. Seventeen years old, one hundred and ninety five centimetres tall. His father, a Japanese national and jazz musician, on tour abroad. His mother, an American of British descent." A police officer read the information to a young distressed blonde woman. "There's no mistake, Jotaro is my son...So how many people has my son killed?" She asked on the edge of tears. The officers calmed her down by telling her Jotaro got into a fight and the guys he beat up were now in hospital all with broken bone. They took her to the cells so she could take her son home. "Jotaro! Jotaro! Jotaro!" She yelled before reaching Jotaro's cell. He was a buff teenager still in his school uniform, he glared at her before yelling "shut up! You're freakin' annoying bitch!" Jotaro straight up refused to leave his cell, freaking the cops out when he started drinking a beer. He also had several Shonen Jump magazines in his cell too. His "evil spirit" was the one to bring these things to him. To prove it, Jotaro used the spirit to grab the cop's gun as an attempt to blow his brains out but his spirit grabbed the bullet, saving Jotaro's life.

The next day, Holly was at the airport waiting for her father Joseph Joestar. She had called him after getting home to tell him about Jotaro. "Papa! Over here papa!" Holly shouted with a smile and a wave. Joseph saw her and headed her way "I can't believe you're here!" She smiled as the two shared a hug. Her mother Suzie Q wasn't here, Joseph had told his wife that he was here on official Joestar business. Holly went to pick up Joseph's bag before he started talking again. "About Jotaro, you're sure he said an evil spirit?" He questioned, Holly started crying again before Joseph comforted her. He, Holly and a friend of his went to the prison where Jotaro was being held. Talking was still no use and after Jotaro had stolen the pinkie from Joseph's prosthetic hand he was certain of what this "evil spirit" was. "Alright Avdol, it's your turn." The shadowy figure walked forward, he was an Egyptian friend of Joseph's and he too had an "evil spirit." Jotaro just got more pissed off "you think I'm gonna let someone chase me out of this cell just because you asked them too? I don't work like that, in fact all you've done is made me wanna stay here even more." A fiery red aura began to glow around Avdol "this is going to get rough. In a few minutes, he'll be in so much pain that he'll be begging to leave" Avdol declared. 

A few seconds later, some sort of bird man appeared from behind Avdol, his its legs hidden by flames. "I too have what you call an evil spirit, its name is Magician's Red!" Magician's Red went through the cell bars as though they weren't even there. It unleashed its flames, pinning Jotaro to the wall. Jotaro let out a grunt, his body felt like he was burning and the temperature was skyrocketing. Magician's Red next move was to pin Jotaro against the bars but his evil spirit intervened and released its hold on Jotaro. "It's finally showed itself and look at how it's clearly visible! That means it's incredibly strong!" Joseph pointed out before it grabbed Avdol by the throat but now with Joseph's permission, he wasn't holding anything back. "Red vine!" A vine of fire had wrapped itself around Jotato's body and threw him at the bars. Joseph explained that the evil spirit was actually called a Stand which was powered by his own life energy but Jotaro still had no intention of leaving. "I keep putting people in danger without even knowing I'm doing it, it's nice to meet someone like me but I'm not leaving!" A table behind Jotaro smashed into the toilet, the water put out the flames. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Jotaro's Stand broke through the cell bars and grabbed two before speeding towards Avdol but all the Egyptian did was turn around and walked away. 

Jotaro was out of his cell, Avdol's work was done. They headed to a nearby café to talk, they sat down and ordered coffee before Holly gave her son a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're finally out of that cell!" She smiled happily "why are such an an annoying bitch? Get of me" Jotaro groaned "ok!" Joseph was angered by his appalling manners towards his mother. "How dare you call your mother such a thing! Watch your language and Holly, don't smile you'll just encourage him!" "Ok!" It took a while after some rambling to find out that all Joestar family members had a star shaped birthmark on their neck and that Joseph's stand was spirit photography. In all his pictures was a great, one that has existed for a century. The same evil who killed Jonathan Joestar and took his body, Dio Brando but these days he simply went by DIO. He was responsible for the Joestar's sudden development of Stands but if left to his own devices, it wouldn't be long before he tried to conquer the world once again. "Strange, didn't you bring Y/N with you Holly? Or is she still at school, we'll have to tell her too, do you know if she's developed a stand?" Joseph asked, Holly looked down, beginning to cry again and Jotaro hid his face with his hat. "My baby...She's been missing for a month in Egypt now...Nobody knows anything..." Holly sobbed as she hugged her father tightly. "Egypt?" Avdol asked "school had a stupid history trip. Bastards lost her and didn't do shit, we've gone to the pigs but they won't do anything either" Jotaro muttered, glaring at his coffee cup. 

They went home for now. Avdol and Joseph would be staying at the Kujo household. They felt Y/N's disappearance wasn't random that it was linked to DIO, they just hoped she was at the very least alive.


	2. Who Will Be The Judge?

After shoving his mom away to avoid a goodbye kiss, Jotaro went to school. It wasn't long before his fangirls trailed behind him, saying good morning and fawning over his hot bod. Two of the girls ended up in an argument before Jotaro grew angry "shut up! You're freakin' annoying!" The girls were head over heels for him and he continued walking before turning to the stairs which led to the actual school. He failed to notice two figures standing near a tree behind him, one stood in front of an easel and a canvas whilst the other leaned against the tree. The canvas had a painted version of Jotaro on it, the artist dipped his brush into red before slashing it across Jotaro's leg. This caused the real Jotaro's leg to be slashed, the sudden injury sent him crashing down the stone stairs. Luckily, his quick thinking made him use his stand and some tree branches to save his neck. 

The artist, dressed in a green high school uniform with cherry earrings, cherry red hair and purple eyes, smiled slightly "my my, that stand of his is the real deal. However, it's still inferior to our stands" he stated, throwing the painting and brush away. "I can understand why he wants to be rid of him. Let's hurry already and get it over with" the other huffed with impatience. "Such sibling love" the other chuckled sarcastically. "He's treated me like trash for years, he's getting what he deserves. I'll meet you in the Nurse's office after an injury like that, that's where he's heading." The other figure walked away as the artist headed down the stairs and over to Jotaro. "Here, your leg seems to be cut. Use my handkerchief as a bandage until you get to the nurse." The artist held out the handkerchief towards Jotaro who took it with a smidge of gratitude. "You gonna be ok?" The artist questioned as Jotaro stood up. "It's just a scratch" the artist nodded and turned away, about to head to the school gates. "Hold it." The artist stopped walking and turned his head back to Jotaro. "I forgot to say thanks, I haven't seen you before. Do you go to our school?" The artist was fully turned around now, facing Jotaro. "I'm Noriaki Kakyoin and yes. I just transferred here yesterday, see you around" and with Kakyoin walked away.

Once in the Nurse's office, Jotato took a seat. Refusing to let his pants be cut, he went to take them off as the Nurse went to prove that two students were fakers. The handkerchief Kakyoin had given him earlier dropped from his pocket. As Jotaro picked it up, he noticed there was a message on the handkerchief signed by Noriaki Kakyoin. "Jotaro Kujo. Today, you die at the hand of my stand." His anger filled eyes widened slightly "what the hell is this!?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the Nurse who was swinging a pen around thinking it was a thermometer. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was foaming at the mouth but Jotaro saw something wrapped around her leg and going further body, some kind of Stand. Kakyoin's stand. The Nurse stabbed the pen into one of the student's eyes. He screamed out in agonising pain, once the pen was removed he and the others student ran as fast as they could. (This is what happens when you fake being sick. Stay in school kids.)

The Nurse went for Jotaro next, he grabbed her hand but was barely able to hold her back. "Noriaki...Kakyoin. Was he the one who's started this shit?" Slow clapping came from the window. Kakyoin sat on the window's edge, the other figure, the one clapping, leaned against the wall. "Yes, it was me" Kakyoin smiled. "You're not as dumb as you look...Big brother." Jotaro's eyes widened at the other figure. "Y-Y/N!? What the hell...!?" His younger sister smirked menacingly as Kakyoin introduced his stand as Hierophant Green, he warned Jotaro that hurting his stand would hurt the Nurse but he didn't heed a Kakyoin's warning. Using his stand, he pulled the stand out of the Nurse and grabbed on to its head. Y/N clicked her fingers with a smirk "Satanael! Pillage him!" Y/N's Stand appeared and pulled out a revolver styled gun. It aimed at Jotaro and fired "sinful shell!" Y/N smirked but Jotaro's stand caught the bullet and flicked it back, injuring Y/N's shoulder. "B-bastard!" Y/N's attack had allowed Hierophant Green to get free however allowing him to attack with "Emerald Splash!" The attack blasted Jotaro into wall and he fell to the ground, injured.

"Satanael has finished reloading, if he moves a muscle all six bullets are going into his skull" Y/N chuckled. The Nurse had blood splatter from out of her body. "I did tell you, hurting my stand would mean hurting the Nurse JoJo. This is your fault!" Jotaro got back his feet. "Sinful shell!" Six bullets were fired this time, three hit Jotaro's arm, leg and chest whilst Jotaro's Stand threw the bullets back. Y/N coughed up blood as two bullets hit her chest "that's enough my sweet Cherry. I'll finish this easily" Kakyoin smiled, Jotaro glared fiercely at the pair. "I maybe a punk but even a bastard like me can spot true evil when he sees it like those who use the weak for their own gain then crush them under foot when they're through especially an innocent woman! That is exactly what you've done and you're Stand gets to hide from the victim, the law and the consequences! That's why...I will judge you myself!" Kakyoin chuckled and shrugged his head. "I'm evil? That's where you're wrong JoJo, evil is always the loser. It's the victor who is justice, the victor is the last man standing and how you win in battle is irrelevant!" Jotaro dodged Hierophant's attacks but allowed himself to be caught by its tentacles. "See the loser is always the evil one, time to finish you off!" Jotaro's Stand deflected Emerald Splash, much to Kakyoin's horror. "I'll show you...How evil...you are!" Jotaro's stand grabbed Hierophant Green and started shaking him violently before punching him several times in the head. The windows shattered before blood splattered out of Kakyoin's body. "Your stand has incredible power..." He coughed before collapsing to the ground. ground. "Shit...Kakyo-" "ORA! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Jotaro's Stand punched Y/N too until she was unconscious. "Sorry bout that sis but as usual you're a freakin bitch." Jotaro picked up the two students and jumped out the window, time to head home.

Jotaro got home and walked past Holly. "J-Jotaro! What are you doing back from school so early? Who are those....Is that Y/N? Why is your sister covered in blood?" Jotaro sighed and walked off "none of your damn business, where's the old man?" "He's in the tea room with Avdol." Jotaro headed that way, when he reached the door he stopped and looked at Holly. "You're looking a bit pale this morning, you ok?" Holly, overwhelmed with joy by her son's worry jumped up and held a peace sign with her fingers. "Yaaay! I'm fine!" Jotaro nodded and walked into the tea room. He explained to Avdol and Joseph what happened, Y/N and Kakyoin now lying on the floor. "I'm terribly sorry Jotaro...This isn't your fault but it's to late for either of them. They're going to die" Joseph pulled Y/N's hair back slightly revealing a hideous bud. "This is called a Flesh Bud...It's why your sister and this young man attacked and tried to kill you. That's why they swore allegiance to DIO" "so remove it" Jotaro ordered. " I'm afraid that's impossible, it's extremely delicate. If either of them even twitch whilst it's being removed it will cause severe brain damage and they could die." Jotaro looked down at his sister before summoning his Stand. "They're in bad shape but they're not dead yet! I'll pull them out with my Stand." He crouched down and held Y/N's face tightly "Jotaro stop!" His Stand had grabbed the bud and started removing it but one of the tentacles shot up its arm. "That's why it can't be removed, it will take control of any who try! You have to stop Jotaro!" Avdol pleaded but he was ignored. 

Y/N opened her eyes slightly and looked at Jotaro. "JoJo...Big brother?" "Don't move, if I mess this up your brain will be fried." His Stand kept pulling as the tentacle reached Jotaro's next but he still got it out. "Hamon overdrive!" Joseph hit it and turned the bud to ash. "What...Just happened JoJo?" Y/N asked quietly, still tired out. "You're home. Just shut the hell up and rest you annoying brat!" He snapped before repeating the process with Kakyoin. "W-What the...Why are you...?" The second bud was removed and destroyed. Kakyoin sat up and looked at Jotaro with confusion. "Tell me, why did you risk your life to save me?" Kakyoin asked, Jotaro looked down at him trying to think of an answer. "Don't know, don't really have an answer..."


	3. The Curse of DIO

Mom came in a few minutes later to patch me and Kakyoin up. Once she was finished she gave me a bone crushing hug and started crying. I hugged her back happily, a few moments later grandpa joined the hug too but of course Jotaro didn't. I wanted to tell them what had happened, everything I knew about DIO but...Would they believe my bizarre story? She insisted that Kakyoin stayed here but all the bedrooms were full because of Grandpa and that Avdol guy. We had spare futons for him just no room. "He can share my room, I don't mind." "N-no I couldn't do that!" He got all flustered and red faced. "It'll be fine but any funny business and I'll kick your ass straight to hell" Jotaro glared at him and it was settled. I went to my room to set things up, it's been a month it was still clean. Mom has been cleaning it all the same, I smiled happily before prepping Kakyoin's futon for later. The rest of the day was uneventful, me and Kakyoin shared what we knew but it wasn't much, after that we had food and went to bed. "Uh...Hey Y/N?" "What's up Kakyoin?" I rolled over and looked at him. "Even after that whole DIO mess...I'd like to be friends. Real friends, not just two people who teamed up to kill your brother" I let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I'd like that too" I smiled happily. We fell asleep not long after that, in the time we were awake we talked about Egypt, about how we got turned into DIO's slaves. 

The school trip lasted a week and as long as we returned to the hotel sober before eleven at night, the school allowed us to venture on our own. I was out at night exploring Cairo, I didn't have friends so I was by myself. Cairo was a beautiful city but like any city, it had its danger. I heard some noises from an alleyway, it sounded like trouble so I went to investigate. What I found was a buff blonde man with his fingers in some dead woman's neck, he seemed to be aware of my presence almost immediately. "Ah...That scent. You there, girl. You're a Joestar aren't you?" Before I could answer, he somehow got behind me and pulled the back of my shirt away. "That birthmark...Yes there's no mistaking it. My name is DIO, you could say I'm a friend of the Joestar family. I met a boy like you not too long ago, he wanted a friend so I did just that. Would you like that too? Oh...How rude of me, I haven't asked your name. Please, do tell?" His voice, there was something so...calming about it. The fear I first felt when I saw him had completely vanished. "Y-Y/N Kujo..." DIO had appeared in front of me almost instantly and cupped my face. "Such a beautiful name, it suits you nicely my dear~" he took my hand with his free one and kissed it. That was the last thing I saw before a Flesh bud was put in my brain. Kakyoin's experience was more or less the same, he used our loneliness against us. Never again.

The next morning, there was a thud and a loud yell which woke me up. "Mm...?" I sat up and stretched, Kakyoin was gone. I stood up and got dressed in my school uniform before walking out of my room. "Hello...? Where is everyone?" I muttered before hearing voices in mom's room. I slid the door open and my eyes widened. Mom was as white as a sheet, she looked so sickly. Grandpa had tucked her in bed and had a hot water pillow in her head. "What...Happened?" I asked quietly. "It's DIO's curse. We need to find him and kill him, that's the only way to save Holy. Jotaro's Stand saw a fly in the shadows of my Spirit photos, Avdol has gone to do some research in the library" Grandpa told me, my fists tightened and my expression darkened. "I'll kill him...Tear that bastard apart..." "Join the freakin' queue" JoJo scoffed.

Avdol returned with a book "I've found it! The fly from the sketch!" He showed us the book and pointed to the Nile Tsetse fly. "I've narrowed it down to the Aswan region" he told us all. "So he is in Egypt...Three months ago that's when I got the Flesh bud in my head" Kakyoin told us all. It had been decided the day DIO returned to the surface, we would find him and kill him with the Stands he mistakenly gave to those with Joestar blood. "There's no time to waste! We leave today!" Grandpa shouted, Jotaro and went to pack a few things, mostly clothes. Kakyoin who actually only lived a few streets away went home to firstly let his parents know he was safe as well as pack. He was to be back here by the next hour. The Speedwagon foundation arrived shortly after, their best doctors were here to look after mom whilst we kicked the shit out of DIO. Avdol thought now would be an ideal time to name Jotaro's stand, he presented him a deck of Tarot cards. Jotaro shuffled the deck before picking a card it was the Star card and so Jotaro's Stand was named Star Platinum! "Y/N, now it's your turn" I shook my head with a smile. "My Stand already has a name, a pretty cool one too. Satanael!" My Stand materialised, wielding its gun. It had the overall appearance of a Demon, horns on either side if its head facing downwards, its eyes black but he was dressed pretty sharply. The barrel of its gun was longer than my arm. "The Ultimate Stand of the fool Arcana, it suits me well!" I grinned happily before we made our way to the airport. We will save her. No matter what.


	4. Tower of Gray

We had taken a plane, the quickest way to Egypt. It was night now, I was sleeping and trying to give my body the rest it had been missing recently. Before JoJo saved me, DIO would haunt my dreams making sleep almost impossible. I was gently shaken causing me to wake up, it was Kakyoin. "We're not there yet are we...?" I asked before yawning, he shook his head. "A Stand which looks like a Stag beetle is on the plane with us. Your Stand is too dangerous to use right now but it's still better to be awake right now" he explained calmly, I stood up cautiously and looked around. "JoJo! On your right!" I shouted, spotting the bug hovering next to him. It was ten times the size of your average Stag Beetle, it was almost as big as my head! It went on the offensive, Star Platinum appeared and threw a punch but the bug dodged it! It then attacked, going through Star's hand and towards his, the attack was caught between Star's teeth but that wouldn't last long. After dodging more of Star's punches it did its signature move and killed three people by ripping out their tongues.

"That bastard!" I seethed , it used the tongues to write 'Massacre' on the wall. "I'll crush that bug! Magician's Red!" "Avdol hold on a second! Magician's Red's flames could cause an explosion killing all of us. Hierophant Green is best suited for this" Kakyoin explained before facing the Stand. Is he going to take this speedy assassin on by himself? There's no way he can do it! An elderly passenger woke up due to the noise, after seeing the blood on the wall he started to panic but I quickly and harmlessly knocked him out. "We need to do this before passengers wake up, kick his ass Nori!" I grinned with a thumbs up, Kakyoin nodded with a smile before using several Emerald Splash attacks but it was merely a distraction. Hierophant Green was using its tentacles to trap the insect in place and it worked! The tentacles impaled the bug who let out an agonising scream. "Hierophant will go mad all right...From the joy of destroying you! I was keeping you in one place on purpose!" And with that the Stand torn apart as was the old man's tongue, the guy I knocked out earlier. "I should have figured, after all a repulsive Stand usually has a repulsive user."

We weren't safe yet though, the plane was flying at a crooked angle! Grandpa headed towards the cockpit, two air hostesses tried to stop him but Jotaro pushed them aside after calling them both bitches. "Apologies ladies, his disrespectful behaviour is incorrigible however we have an emergency on our hands so please forgive him for me" Kakyoin pleaded, the two accepted, awestruck by his politeness and handsomeness. The look on Avdol's face was freakin' priceless. All the pilots were dead and the autopilot had been destroyed too. The old bastard from before stood up and laughed, spouting blood everywhere. "I'll stop you from reaching Lord DIO even if it's the last thing I do! Even if you survive the crash, you're still ten thousand kilometres away from Egypt and Lord DIO's followers will hunt you maggots down and slaughter you all! You bastards won't even see Egypt, your deaths will be swift and painful!" Then he collapsed dead, surprisingly the two women from earlier didn't scream. "You're both professionals then, screaming women annoy me all to frickin' hell. Go put life jackets on the other passengers and make sure they're buckled up, the old man here is gonna land this hunk of junk in the water." The women tended to the passengers but grandpa looked worried. "Y'know Jotaro this will make three plane crashes for me, have you ever heard of someone being in three plane crashes? Let alone surviving each one?" We all sighed heavily and looked away. "Good freakin' grief, I'm never getting into a plane with you again."

It was a close call but Grandpa was able to land on the water, the rescue teams weren't too far behind. We were thirty five kilometres away from Hong Kong so that would be our next location. Once we reached dry land, Grandpa made a phone call to the Speedwagon foundation to get us a ship. I hate travelling on water. "Y/N, you alright? You don't look too good" JoJo pointed out. "I don't do to well on water...I get sea sickness, guess I'm still shsky from the rescue boats" I laughed nervously. "Right...It's been a while since we've been on water. I completely forgot" he muttered quietly before Grandpa took us away to a restaurant. There, we'd get a bite to eat and plan the rest of our trio. Now knowing other stand users were after us, travelling by plane wasn't an option.

The plan was simple, we finish the journey to Egypt by ship. The only complication was enemy Stand users, of course we couldn't make a plan because we didn't know the abilities of those Stands. We were at a disadvantage when it came to that front but it's something we'd think more on later, now it was ordering time. Everything on the menu looked questionable at best. Nori moved the lid off the teapot slightly putting JoJo on edge. "Relax, don't be so jumpy JoJo. This is just to let them know we want more tea" Kakyoin laughed quietly. Surely enough, it was only a few seconds before a waitress came to fill the teapot as well as our teacups. Kakyoin then tapped the table twice "this is how you say thanks" he added to his explanation. "You been to Hong Kong before?" I questioned before taking a sip of tea. "Yes, my parents and I would always go abroad for vacation time. Before Egypt, Hong Kong was the last place we visited" he answered with a smile.

"Excuse me! Pardon for the interruption but well my Chinese is a bit rusty and I'm having a difficult time making sense of it. Could you help me decipher it?" The guy who asked was tall, his silver hair stood up straight, his eyes were an icy blue and he seemed to have a French accent. "You're annoying get lost" Jojo scoffed. "Now now Jotaro, no need for that. Why don't you join us?" The Frenchman took up on the offer as grandpa ordered for us. When the food arrived we all looked less than enthusiastic to eat it. Grandpa had ordered roasted frogs, rice pudding clam dishes and stewed fish. "This is quite different to what we ordered" Kakyoin muttered, looking a little nervous at the meals in front of us but grandpa insisted that everything tasted good and surely enough everything tasted awesome. "It took them a long time to prepare everything, the dishes look so artistic. Like these star shaped carrot slices, it reminds of someone I know. They have a similar shaped birthmark on their neck" the frenchman smiled menacingly. "Another enemy stand user huh? Couldn't let us have just one meal could ya?" I sighed heavily "afraid not ma cherié~" obviously this is when everything kicked off. The man introduced himself as Polnareff and declared his fight would be with Avdol.


	5. Silver Chariot

"You're skilled with a sword I'll admit but it will take more than mere ego if you want to kill me. Your pride will be your undoing Mr Polnareff!" Avdol declared. "My pride is well deserved as you'll soon see. My Stand can kill you here as well as anywhere else but your flames wouldn't be at their best in such a cramped place. So our battle will take place outside where your flames will be at the apex of strength. Any other victory would be unworthy of my Stand!" And so outside we went to Tiger Balm Gardens, a famous tourist spot in Hong Kong. The open space would allow Avdol to use his Stand to its full potential but that probably means Polnareff has some tricks up his sleeves. "A prediction if I may indulge. Monsieur Avdol, you will die here by the flames from your very own Magician's Red!" Polnareff faced Avdol, his Stand by his side. It looked like the battle would begin momentarily. "In an open space like this, there's nothing to stop Magician's Red using its full power!" With that the fire wielding Stand appeared and the fight began. 

Polnareff's Stand, Silver Chariot, was very fast with his sword. Magician's Red was barely able to dodge the blade but it did eventually hurl three fireballs at the knight but Silver Chariot slashed them away. The flames hit an Eagel statue which when hit was carved into a statue of Magician's Red. Avdol was only getting warmed up though so nobody had won just yet. "Quick get behind something! Avdol's gonna blow his top off!" Grandpa warned before running backwards and so we followed after him. "Crossfire hurricane!" An immensely hot attack shaped like an ankh was blasted at Polnareff. "Seriously? Is this really the best you can do? My Stand can slash gaps between the pockets of air and attack your flames! Your attacks are useless!" The Frenchman mocked before slicing away at Avdol's attack which was sent right back at him. "No way! Both Magician's Red and Avdol are being burned!" I shouted with worry before Avdol fell to the ground. 

"Just as I foretold! You will die to an inferno of your own making" Polnareff smirked menacingly but Magician's Red still charged onwards to the knight but its speed cut it down to size...Or so we thought. It exploded and Polnareff's body was burning slightly. "Impossible! How could your Stand attack after being destroyed!?" Avdol got back to his feet, Magician's Red still by his side. "It wasn't my Stand that was destroyed but the statue your Stand created mere moments ago. I can control my flames freely, I melted the statue's joints and used its movement to trick you. The one who will be defeated by their own Stand will be you Polnareff! Now, let's try this again. Crossfire Hurricane!" This time, Avdol's attack hit its mark and Polnareff's Stand crashed to the ground, as did its user, before seemingly disappearing. "Haha, kinda embarrassing with how big he was talking. What a dumbass!" I laughed "if he's not dead, he'll wish he was. Destruction of a Stand is very traumatic" Kakyoin muttered before we walked away, ready to continue forwards to Egypt. But of course. Nothing is ever easy.

As we were halfway down the stairs, an explosion went off where he had left Polnareff. "What the hell is going on now?" I sighed heavily "good grief, bastard doesn't know when to give up." We rushed back upstairs to see Polnareff on his back in midair! "How is he doing that? And what's with his Stand?" Kakyoin questioned but his questions went unanswered. Instead Polnareff simply laughed and gave Avdol an applause. "Well done! Bravo monseiur! Bravo!" Polnareff's Stand was no longer bulky with armour. That's what must have caused the explosion, his armour broke off! Any earlier injuries Polnareff may have had were now gone as if they weren't there in the first place. Even though he was in mid air, Polnareff jumped upwards before landing on his feet. "You seem quite taken back by this, allow me to explain before you meet your demise! Bereft of armor, my Stand has more agility than ever before!" Avdol folded his arms as he looked over at the Frenchman and his Stand.

"Mm, illuminating. You're implying that the only reason Silver Chariot took on my crossfire hurricane is because its armor didn't allow it to dodge is that it? But bereft of armor means it's more susceptible to damage! If I was to hit it like before, its destruction would be assured!" Avdol stated as he was ready to start round two. "That maybe, oui! It's a shame we'll never find out! Allow me to show you something that will surely leave you all surprised!" His Stand multiplied! "What the hell!? There's six...no seven! That bastard has seven Stands!?" Polnareff shook his head "my my, a beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't sully your mouth with such dirty words ma cherié." JoJo glared at Polnareff "what was that you freakin' bastard!?" The Frenchman laughed at his sudden outburst "ah sibling love! I know it so well. But you're wrong, I only have one Stand. These are afterimages, perfect mirrors of my Silver Chariot. Your senses won't be able to keep, how do you like its swordsmanship now monsieur!?" One by one, the Stand and afterimages charged at the now materialised Magician's Red in an attempt to slash him to ribbons but Magician's Red was able to dodge most of the fast attacks. 

"Suffer my red vine!" But the attack proved fruitless as Silver Chariot appeared by Polnareff's side and the afterimages joined it. "I told you, tracking my Stand is useless with its current speed!" Avdol was now attacking randomly, none of his attacks hitting. All he was doing was exhausting himself. "Have you learned nothing today? You're a fool whose attacks will not work on my Stand!" In a flash, Avdol's face had been attacked by Silver Chariot and the afterimages! His speed makes it almost impossible to land a hit, there's no predictability to his movements or strategy...None that I could see anyway. "My Crossfire hurricane has more forms than the one I've seen. The flames come as the shape of an Ankh but it needn't remain whole. I can split it into as many pieces as I deem fit. Crossfire hurricane special!" Multiple ankhs appeared and were blasted at Polnareff but his stand and it's afterimages surrounded him, keeping him safe from the attacks. "Naive! Naive! Naive! So very naive!" The Stand and afterimages slashed through the flames like before but didn't see the one from underground. It blasted him into the air and set Polnareff ablaze.

"It's finally over huh? About time" I muttered quietly. Avdol admired Polnareff's chivalry and suspected something more happened to him, he wasn't wrong either. A Flesh-bud was connected to his brain which JoJo pulled out. "Now that my grandson has pulled out that Flesh-bud we can all be buddies? Get it! Hahaha!" We all groaned at grandpa's shitty joke. "Hey Kakyoin, don't people who make shitty puns get on your nerves?" JoJo asked, Kakyoin chuckled. Once Polnareff regained consciousness, we left him to his own devices. We had a day to kill until the ship the Speedwagon foundation sent arrived here at Hong Kong so to a Hotel we go! 

It was late afternoon and had started to get cold. "Y/N? Are you alright, you're shivering?" Nori asked "I'm ok, guess I'm a little cold" I laughed quietly. "Oh then here" Nori started to take off his uniform jacket but JoJo had beaten him to it, throwing his over my shoulders. "Thank you Jojo and thanks Nori" I smiled at both boys, missing Jojo's glare at Nori and the other's nervous gulp. We found a hotel with enough room for us a few minutes later, grandpa tried to group us up but JoJo wanted his own room so the only ones sharing rooms were grandpa and Avdol then me and Nori. Grandpa was still a jokester. Our room had one queen size bed. "It'll be ok, the bed is big enough for us to share, if you'd prefer I'll take the couch but...What a long day, I didn't do any fighting but I still feel tired" Nori laughed quietly as he fell backwards on his bed. "Yeah me too and we still haven't eaten anything. I'm so hungry and no it's fine...We'll share..." I muttered , followed by stomach rumbling. "The hotel's dinner starts soon, we can get food then" Nori assured me with a smile. "Still got time to kill" I sighed as I lied on my own bed. Nori took a sketchbook out and started sketching away, with all the craziness lately I forgot he was into art. "Oh...You don't mind do you? Me sketching you?" Nori asked, I felt my face heat up slightly "I-I guess not...Isn't there something else that you'd prefer to draw though?" He shook his head with another kind smile. "I only sketch things or people who I have genuine interest in. You're without a doubt, one of the most beautiful ladies I've had the honour of drawing." "N-Nori..." There was a loud knock at the door, causing us both to jump slightly. "The old man said we should get food. Get a move on" Jojo almost shouted. 

We headed out, JoJo waiting for us. "Y/N, you go on ahead. I need to talk to Kakyoin about something alright?" He looked serious so it must be important. "Ok, don't take too long or I'll eat it all" I laughed before walking off. Wonder what's so important that it needs discussion now?

Jotaro's P.O.V  
Once Y/N was out of sight, I glared at Kakyoin. "Something wrong JoJo?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Good grief don't play dumb you know exactly why I'm talking to you right now. I don't mind but on two conditions. Firstly, you better look after her or I'll kick your ass. Secondly, you break her heart by pulling any stupid bullshit then I promise you, you'll be eating the rest of your meals through a freakin' straw." The idiot got flustered, his face going red and his eyes widening. "H-hold on a second! You've got the wrong idea, we're just friends JoJo! It's not like that I swear, we've only known each other for a couple days!" He rambled, I shook my head with a heavy sigh before looking him in the eyes. "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for my sister." He looked away almost instantly "good grief, you're such a lovesick puppy and so is she. It's so sickeningly sweet it almost puts me off dinner" I muttered resisting the urge to gag before walking off.


	6. Dark Blue Moon Part 1!

I woke up, feeling warm and cosy. I nuzzled into my pillow with a smile, I didn't wanna get up. A lie in couldn't hurt right? Besides it was a Saturday, no school, no places to be. The pillow moved slightly before going still again...But I didn't move... "Oh shit..." I opened my eyes and looked up. Kakyoin was bright red and looking the other way. "...Sorry if I woke you..." He muttered, I jumped up and moved away. "I am so sorry...!" He sat up and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "It's alright, I'm going to take a shower before heading down for breakfast" he got out of bed, grabbed some things from his bag and headed for the bathroom. I held my head in my hands, that was so embarrassing! I watched tv, waiting for Nori to finish in the bathroom. The door opened and he walked out, his hair still damp. We had a hairdryer in the room so he didn't have to worry about catching a cold. After my own shower, we both packed our bags and tidied the room before going for breakfast. 

The others were already there. "Sorry to keep you waiting, we didn't know you'd be here just yet" Kakyoin smiled, I was already grabbing food. Pancakes, waffles, fruits syrup and coffee. "Good freakin grief" Jojo muttered as I sat down with a full plate and started eating. "What? It's not my fault I'm hungry" Nori chuckled slightly before grandpa started talking. "The Speedwagon foundation sent out a ship yesterday, it should have arrived at the docks not too far. The hotel bill has already been paid for so we'll immediately" he told us. "All of the crew have been verified, there's no chance any of them are enemy Stand users so we should reach Egypt by the end of the day" Avdol added. It was only ten minutes or so before we were heading to the docks. "Ugh my stomach hurts...." I groaned. "That's your own damn fault for eating so much sugar at breakfast" Jojo mumbled. 

When we reached the docks, someone was there waiting. "We meet again. So what's on your mind Polnareff?" Avdol questioned, he turned around to face us before speaking. "I never thanked you properly for freeing from DIO's mind control. I'm looking for the man who murdered my sister. He has two right hands but I see all your hands are normal so there's no reason to suspect any of you." He then told us the unfortunate story of how his sister, Sherry, was murdered. It was raining, Sherry and a friend was coming home from school walking on a typical country road. They came across a strange man who was bone dry, some kind of shield kept the water from touching his body. Sherry's friend was attacked before the man took Sherry's innocence before killing her, Sherry's friend survived and told Polnareff what happened. Two right hands was all he had to go on. He was driven by vengeance, a dangerous thing. 

He met with DIO a year ago, the bastard used Sherry's murderer as bait for Polnareff to join him so now he wants vengeance on both of them. It seems only fair so Polnareff joined our group and as the ship was here, we boarded and took off not long after. We chilled out on deck in the sun, mostly everyone was in cooler clothes. "What's with the high school uniforms? Can't you two wear something else? It's ridiculously hot" grandpa pointed out to Jojo and Nori. "Well we are high school students and good students should behave as such no matter where they are" Nori explained. "So what? I'm a bad student now? I'll have you know I'm a model student!" Jojo opened his eyes and looked at me. "What kind of model student constantly fails math and Japanese and lies to mom about their grades?" "Y-yeah well...At least I actually turn up everyday! Last time I checked, all your grades were Fs!" He scoffed and closed his eyes again, done with the conversation. "Hey! Let go of me! Get off!" At the sudden commotion, we looked around to see a member of the crew holding onto some random kid. A bloody stowaway. Great.

It all happened rather quickly. The kid was got away after being threatened with the police and jumped ship in attempt to swim back to shore. There was just one teeny weeny problem. These waters were infested with Sharks. "Kid come back! It's dangerous out there, you'll die!" "Listen to us and come back!" I sighed heavily "why doesn't someone jump in and use their Stand?" I asked heavily "go ahead, waters warm" Polnareff scoffed "I can't swim!" I argued. "Are you serious..?" Before anymore shouting could be done, Jojo jumped in after the brat. A shark was punched several times by Star Platinum to the point where I think it was dead. They started to swim back but something was moving towards them and it wasn't a Shark. "Oi Jojo! Look out behind you!" They were still too far from the boat and whatever was chasing them was getting faster. "Hierophant Green!" Nori's Stand grabbed the two and put them back onboard. Whatever was chasing them vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Then through the power of friendship and Stands I guess, we had a telepathic conversation. "Is she playing us? Maybe we should toss her back into the sea" Polnareff sounded irritated and antsy about the whole thing. "Calm down. If she is just a stowaway and got eaten by Sharks, it'd be bad" Kakyoin explained in a calm manner. "We've checked the rest of the crew, I'm positive they're all in the clear. I don't know who it could be other than this girl. Is there anyway we could find out who she really is?" Grandpa questioned. Avdol stepped forward, looking at the kid.

"Well...How's DIO doing these days?" "DIO huh? What the hell is that!?" Polnareff gave her a dirty look. “Don’t play dumb with us kid, we’ll beat it out of you if we have to.” But she still didn’t say any about DIO. Well that was a great example of a stupid idea. The captain arrived, that’s where things got...Interesting.


	7. Dark Blue Moon Part 2!

The Captain grabbed the girl and restrained her pretty easily before passing her over to the crew so she could be taken below deck. "Hey captain. I'd like to ask you something, you've verified the identities of all ten on board haven't you?" Grandpa asked, the captain turned and nodded. "Of course, they're all veterans. Each of them on this ship for over ten years, I'd vouch for all of these men" he confirmed before snatching Jojo's cigarette out of his mouth, he was kind of a jerk about it to be honest. "I must request you don't smoke on deck. What were you planning on doing with the ash and butt when you were done? Toss them into these pristine waters? You maybe a guest on my ship but you will abide by my rules." The captain was stern and his harshness was shown when he pressed the cigarette against one of Jojo's hat buttons to put it out before putting into Jojo's pocket, what a freakin' douche bag.

Jojo was understandably pissed off. If the captain didn't want him to smoke then fail enough but he was a straight up ass. "Hold it pops, if you don't want me to smoke aboard ship then just tell me, don't be a condescending prick about the whole thing you jackass." Jojo's face was hidden by his hat, his hands shoved into his pockets but it was pretty obvious that he was glaring at the captain. "Hey Jotaro, don't be disrespectful to the captain. You're the one at fault" grandpa scolded, hands on his hip. "His rules don't mean shit and I'll be as disrespectful as I want. Wanna know why? This bastard is the Stand user!" We were all in disbelief at first and the captain himself didn't know what a Stand user was until Jojo revealed how he'd figured out in the first place. "I've found a way to differentiate Stand users from others. The trick is to look at potential Stand users near cigarette smoke because a single whiff, makes a vein pop up on their nose!" We all briefly touched our noses, everyone including the captain so we got em! "You can't be serious Jotaro!?" Polnareff questioned, Jojo shook his head "no not at all but looks like we found the idiot." The captain chuckled and took off his hat and officially revealed his identity. "Didn't expect this but damn you're good. You're right. I'm not the real captain, the real one is already sleeping with the fishes back in Singapore." 

There was a loud high pitched scream, that girl from before was grabbed by the bastards Stand! "You bastard! Using a Human shield, how more of a coward could you be?" I growled, glaring fiercely at the imposter. "Five on one is troublesome even for me, taking this girl just proves that lady luck is on my side! If you want to save her, you'll have to join her in these Shark inhabited waters. I am superior in the water, I could take you all on!" He bragged, his arrogance will be his downfall. The bastard and his Stand then jumped into the water but Star Platinum was faster, landing several blows on Dark Blue Moon before grabbing the girl. As Jojo attempted to pull her up, Star Platinum's hand got covered in barnacles. He was pulled in but Nori used his Stand to get the girl. "That was a close one but do you think Jotaro can deal with that bastard on his own?" Polnareff asked, I nodded with a smile. "Jojo probably knows how the sea works more than that washed up Captain. He wants to be a Marine biologist one day, it's the only reason he attends school at all and besides Star Platinum has fast and precise movements. He'll skewer that overgrown fish no problem!" I grinned.

A few moments later, a whirlpool started to form in the water. It gradually got bigger and faster. "Let's help Jojo!" Nori yelled, we pulled out our Stands but Hierophant Green touched the water first. "Uh...There's sharp scales in the water! It just shredded my hand!" Holy shit... "He wasn't lying before when he said he could take all of us on!" Avdol looked onwards at the deadly water...Jojo, please be ok and win this! Surely enough, Jojo emerged a few minutes later with the barnacles now gone but of course things went from bad as the ship started to blow up. "Unbelievable! He put bombs on board!?" "Oh! My! God! Send out a distress call!" After the signal was sent, we all jumped ship and into the life boats. We learned that the girl's name was Ann, she was trying to get to Singapore to look for her father so naturally when we got there that's where we were leaving her. It wasn’t until after night fall, a ship appeared out of nowhere and allowed us to board. The most suspicious thing was the lack of people. It was like a ghost ship...


End file.
